Oscar Belmonte
}} Oscar Belmonte is a participant of the First Real Life Killing Game featured in Danganronpa Murder Fabrication. His title is Ultimate Bodyguard. Appearance Oscar is a 21 years old man who simply looks huge. He is very tall, but even more strikingly muscular. His arms are enormous and his overall stature makes him look very onimous. His facial expressions are always particularly neutral, and on top of not being very talkative, he always speaks in short sentences. As he sports a noticeable italian accent, one could assume this is due to him not being fluent in English. He wears a black suit with black shoes, a white shirt, and a red scarf. Personality Oscar is not very talkative and he always seems expressionless, but it doesn't take too long to see that he's trustworthy. He is quickly eager to help and the few things he says are positive when they're not compliments. It's not easy to tell exactly what he's thinking or feeling, but he's still easy to trust. Talent As the Ultimate '''Bodyguard''', Oscar is extremely efficient at protecting a person or a group from physical attacks. It would seem he is easily eager to protect anyone, as he quickly takes it upon himself to become Mina's personal bodyguard, and doesn't hesitate to use his body as a shield for anyone being attacked by Monokuma. He also claims his experience as a bodyguard gives him the ability to tell whenever someone may become dangerous and/or commit a crime, judging by their attitude. History Introduction Oscar seems to be of Italian origin. Though not very talkative, he has mentioned having been trained as a bodyguard his whole life, for reasons that are still unclear. The First Real Life Killing Game Oscar doesn't do or say much. He shows to be aware that he looks scary, and to be saddened by it - but from the very moment Mina compliments him, he starts to follow her around and help her with whatever she's decided to do. He is even seen doing certain things instead of her, treating her, without saying it, like a child he'd be looking after. Other than that, he seems ready to oppose Monokuma in any given situation, often asking why he shouldn't attack him, and defending the others from him. ... Relationships Mina Keys Mina, unlike everyone else, was never scared by Oscar. She came towards him and now, he tags along with her wherever she goes. He thinks very highly of her and would do anything to help her. He doesn't seem to ever judge her negatively, whatever she may say or do. Akiro Lynn ... Neo Devin ... Quotes * “They’re all scared of me.” * “I will not let anyone kill my little friend.” * “But I could destroy the doors… If one’s the exit, then we’ll just run away as quick as we can. I’ll protect everyone.” * “Do not hurt him.” * “I’ve been surveilling everyone. No one has said the words or had the actions of a criminal.” Trivia * Oscar is both the tallest and heaviest character of the whole cast. * He is the only character to seemingly have difficulties speaking English. Navigation Category:Danganronpa Murder Fabrication Characters Category:Fighting-based Talents Category:Politics and Law-based Talents Category:Talent: Bodyguard